he UCSF Specialized Center of Research on Sex and Gender Factors Affecting Women' s Health on Lower Urinary Tract Function in Women (UCSF SCOR) Administrative Core (AC) will provide the foundation for the UCSF SCOR. The UCSF SCOR AC is responsible for the overall administration of the UCSF SCOR and serves as the single administrative structure that joins the many departments, research centers and nstitutions within the UCSF SCOR. The AC, established in 2001, is running efficiently and effectively to facilitate communication to actively expedite development and application of new knowledge of specific mportance to lower urinary tract function and urinary incontinence in women. The team for the AC, including Director, Co-Director, Advisory Council and SCOR Investigators, provides outstanding interdisciplinary credentials to advance our scientific and administrative goals. All activities of the UCSF SCOR are coordinated through the AC and the office of the Director, Dr. Jeanette S. Brown, Included in this Core are the nine members of the Advisory Council who are recognized leaders in basic, clinical and translational research. Specifically, the Administrative Core will facilitate collaborations among SCOR investigators with: 1) Bi-monthly Scientific Meetings for both the Basic Mechanism and Clinical Research groups 2) Monthly Translational Research Meetings for all SCOR investigators 3) Annual Research Retreats of UCSF SCOR investigators and collaborating investigators 4) An annual scientific meeting of SCOR investigators and the Advisory Council, and 5) The SCOR website. The AC also supports the UCSF SCOR mission to,encourage pilot projects related to lower urinary tract function, junior investigator mentorship and training and translation of UCSF SCOR research findings to the broader community through education and training. Working as a single administrative unit, the SCOR provides an efficient mechanism to develop and complete collaborative, multi-institutional, multi-disciplinary research, enhancing the productivity of our group of investigators. The SCOR infrastructure facilitates a mutually supportive interaction between basic and clinical investigators and collaboration both within UCSF and with outside investigators. The Administrative Core leadership and Advisory Council have outstanding administrative and interdisciplinary scientific skills to advance the UCSF SCOR research agenda.